


Captain, Sergeant, & Corrupter

by buckyseyesandthighs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyseyesandthighs/pseuds/buckyseyesandthighs
Summary: The sequel to Captain & Corrupter, where a night out at a bar with friends turns deliciously sinful. This is the follow-up.





	Captain, Sergeant, & Corrupter

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel to [Captain & Corrupter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752176), now featuring our favourite metal armed babe, Bucky Barnes! Hope you like it.

Within minutes of ending the phone call with Bucky, there was a tapping at the bathroom door. Steve groaned against your lips when he heard his friend barking to let him in, the two of you choosing to makeout while you waited for him to get there. Steve was still inside you.

“It’s open, Buck. Just turn the damn handle!” Steve shouted towards the door before diving in to suck a dark mark on your neck.

You gasped, both from Steve’s mouth on your neck and the fact that the door was unlocked this entire time. “Steve, someone could’ve walked in on us!” You whacked him in the shoulder just as Bucky opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Steve nipped your neck playfully. “Someone just did.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky groaned at the sight of you two, cupping himself through his tight jeans. Your blouse was in ruins, breasts still heaving over the cups of your bra and your skirt was pulled way above your thighs. Meanwhile, Steve’s jeans were gathered just below his ass, his red belt dangling at the sides. “Looks like I missed out on all the fun.”

Steve pulled away from you slightly. “Actually, you’re just in time for more. Get over here,” he said, motioning for the brunette man to come closer. When he got there, Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lips moving together expertly as their tongues peaked through. They broke apart when you moaned at the sight of them going at it like that. Steve pecked a quick kiss to your lips before he started to move away from you. “Alright Buck, on your knees.”

With Bucky kneeling next to your thighs, Steve finally pulled out of you and you whined at the loss, but bit your lip when you saw Steve turn himself towards his friend. “Clean me off, Buck.”

Bucky eagerly wrapped his lips around Steve’s tip and moaned unabashedly, tasting both your cum and Steve’s on his still hard cock. He licked and sucked until Steve pulled away from him. “Her turn now. I made a mess in our girl, Buck.” Steve winked and backed away from the two of you to put himself together.

You were spread open over the counter of the sink, but you didn’t have time to feel exposed before Bucky’s mouth was on you. This was a position the two of you had been in many times before, but it was different tonight. Knowing that Steve was in you only moments ago, fucking you into oblivion made the situation electrically charged. Your pussy was still sensitive from Steve fucking you and now Bucky’s relentless tongue working you over was making you see stars again. He gripped your thighs to keep you in place, the cold metal on your right hip sent shivers up your spine. The man really did love your thighs, especially when they were wrapped tightly around his head. His tongue dove in and out of you, alternating between licking you clean of Steve’s cum and your own.

His plump lips sucked on your clit and your legs started trembling again as he pushed you further and further over the edge. You grabbed onto his head as your orgasm started shattering through you. The entire time Steve kept to the side and watched intently, loving the way his best friend made you scream. Bucky lapped up the new mess you made and kissed each of your thighs before rising onto his feet again. He grabbed the back of your neck and crashed your lips together in a searing kiss. Your senses were running wild, you could taste yourself, Steve, and Bucky on his lips and tongue. It was intoxicating. When he pulled back, you were gasping for air and your head was spinning.

Bucky grinned at your state, pawing at your bare chest with his metal hand. “Did Stevie take good care of you, doll?” He tweaked one of your nipples in his hand, making you gasp.

You huffed out a satisfied laugh and nipped at your bottom lip. “Mm, both my boys took good care of me tonight.”

This earned a smile from both of your soldiers. Steve stepped forward again to help you off the counter, keeping you upright when your legs buckled while Bucky smiled and started leaving towards the door. 

“Buck, don’t you want us to deal with that?” You pointed down. The three of you shifted your attention to the front of Bucky’s pants where his very prominent hard-on pushed against the tight fabric.

“Don’t worry about me, doll. The blonde from the bar is waiting outside for me.” He winked mischievously at the pair of you and then he was out the door.

Steve tapped your ass with a firm hand after you put your panties and skirt back in place. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Together you walked out of the bar. Steve had you wrapped in his arms as you walked together out of the door and down the street to hail a cab back home. As you were walking, you heard choked gasps and sighs coming from the alley beside the bar, spiking your curiosity. You broke away from Steve and squinted your eyes to adjust to the darkness. When your eyes had finally adapted to the darkness, you were greeted by the sight of the blonde man from the bar kneeling with his back against the brick wall. Bucky’s metal fingers were tugging on his hair as he fucked his throat. 

As if he already knew what was happening, Steve came up behind you and put his hand over your mouth to conceal the moan that begged to escape. Moisture gathered between your thighs as Bucky’s grunts were growing strained. You started grinding on Steve and he pushed his hips forward to greet you, rubbing on each other as you both watched the erotic scene in awed silence. You turned your head to face Steve when he nuzzled into your neck, giving him access to claim your mouth once more. You pulled away just in time to watch Bucky spill into the other man’s mouth and pat his cheek gratefully.

“Fuck. That’s hot.” You sighed happily as Steve laughed lightly and led you away to the waiting cab.

~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the following weeks, you spent your time divided between two very needy super soldiers that couldn’t keep their hands to themselves anymore. You and Bucky would often spend a couple nights a week together, but ever since that night at the bar, he was more present. Then there was Steve, who once he’d had a taste of you, couldn’t get enough.

At one point in the day, you would be pulled away by Bucky into the closest soundproofed room where he would bend you over and fuck you until your legs gave out and then he’d put his mouth on you until you came on his tongue.

Then it was Steve’s turn. He had seen you early one day working out in the training room doing squats. He couldn’t help himself. He pulled you into the showers, ordered you to squat for him once more and then fucked your mouth while you held the position. Then he picked you up against the wall, pushed your panties to the side and fucked you hard. Your moans echoed in the open space, but you didn’t care. You were getting it so good. When Steve was done, he unloaded himself in your panties, readjusted them and growled into your ear. "Keep those on for the rest of the day. Carry me with you wherever you go. I'll take them off of you myself later."

The two super soldiers treated your body like a temple, but you were starting to feel the effects of your new situation. The three of you were finding a rhythm and comfortability with each other that meant you didn’t need to stray away from each other to find your pleasures. Where you were at first sore and thought you might need a break, now you were aching for more and hornier than you’d ever been in your entire life. You still hadn’t had them both at the same time, though, and something about that night at the bar made you curious. Which is why you approached the two of them one day and asked how they felt about your curiosity. Of course, they were more than eager to try it out. Which is where you were now.

Clothes had already been shed and foreplay was well passed as you lay on your back on the bed with your head hanging off the side a little bit. Steve had his head buried between your legs, your fingers pulling at his blonde strands while Bucky swirled your nipple in his mouth with his eager tongue. Their hands didn’t stay in one place too long, always roaming, always gripping. Your nails dragged along their shoulders and arms as they brought you to your climax. The first of many, they assured you. 

“Open up for me, doll.” Bucky caressed your cheek as he stood at the edge of the bed. You were upside down, but you did as he said and he slid easily into your hot wet mouth.

“Shit, Buck. I can see your cock in her throat.” Steve groaned as he licked at your pussy lips, toying with your clit with the tip of his tongue. He moved up your body, leaving wet, hot kisses in his wake until he made his way to your throat where he kissed and licked at the skin that bulged with Bucky’s pumping cock. He pressed with the slightest amount of pressure, just enough to feel Bucky’s length slide in and out of you, making him moan at the added sensation and tightness. You focused on breathing as the two men grunted above you, the pleasure building with each push and pull until you were shaking. Temptation could only hold Bucky for so long before he removed his pulsing cock from your mouth and drove it passed Steve’s awaiting lips. Ecstasy tore through him as he pumped into his best friend’s throat, he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer and you were mewling for more underneath them. With both you and Steve licking and suckling on Bucky’s cock and balls, he only had a second to warn each of you before he unloaded on both of your lips. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” He panted as you licked him clean and Steve laughed at your eagerness.

“You boys are something else, you know that?” Your throat felt raw and you were a little light-headed from the angle you were lying down, but your two men helped you upright to make you feel a different kind of head rush. The way the two of them could switch between dominant and submissive with each other was seamless and you knew it had to have been from years together.

“How do you want us next, kitten?” Steve asked, dragging his thumb across your lips to gather the excess of Bucky’s cum still there, placing his thumb into your mouth to let you lick up the rest. You hummed at the taste and thought about what you wanted, but deep down you already knew. “I want you both inside of me.” 

“You sure that’s what you want, baby?” Bucky asked, cupping your cheek gently and kissing your lips in a featherlight touch. 

“Yes, Sergeant.” Was your response. 

Both men smiled brightly. “Good girl,” said Bucky, reaching for your hand and pulling you off the bed and onto your feet. “Come here.”

Bucky took you in his arms and started kissing you, resting his hands firmly on your hips and kneading the soft flesh there. As the kiss deepened, you barely felt his hands slide from your hips to your ass, slightly spreading your cheeks apart. You gasped into his mouth at the sudden exposure, but then Steve came behind you, trailing his hands up and down your back soothingly and kissing your shoulder. “Relax kitten. Just gotta get you ready for me.”

“Okay, Captain,” you replied against Bucky’s relentless lips, loving the way both men always seemed to shudder at the titles you used for them.

Bucky kept you busy and blissfully distracted while Steve slowly worked you open from behind. First using one lubricated finger, then two, loosening you up until you were moaning and squirming in Bucky’s embrace. This wasn’t the first time you had experienced anal play, but it was the first time taking both men at once. “Fuck, she’s ready Buck.”

You felt Bucky grin against your lips before saying, “Hop on, doll.” He gripped your thighs once more and lifted you up and onto him, slowly easing you down on his erect length. He had your legs hooked over his arms comfortably, lazily pumping in and out of you while you moaned shamelessly for him. Only a few moments of slow and steady passed before Bucky couldn’t help himself anymore and started pumping into you fast and hard. This angle and the way he had you spread out was intoxicating, your voice was caught in your throat.

“Dammit, Buck.” Steve berated him from behind you. “Quit being so selfish here.”

“Sorry, Stevie. Couldn’t help myself.” Bucky laughed. He was panting slightly and shot you his telltale wink, telling you that he wasn’t really sorry at all. His hands were on your ass again, spreading your cheeks open for Steve. The blonde’s hands roamed around to your front, taking a breast in each hand and kneading them until your nipples were practically sore from how hard they were. Once he had you squirming in his grasp, he pinched them ever so slightly, making you squeal in tortured bliss. You felt his breath against your ear before you heard him say, “You want me to take your tight little hole, kitten?

“Yes, Captain,” you whined. “Please.”

“Fuck Y/N,” Bucky nipped at your chin playfully. “We’re gonna ruin you.”

You were starting to get restless with all this tantalizing foreplay. “You already have! Now just fuck me already!” You squealed loudly when both men landed hard smacks on either of your thighs. They were teaming up on you, not like that wasn’t already the case.

Thankfully, the teasing was tentatively over the moment you felt the head of Steve’s cock running up and down your ass. Bucky remained seated inside you, pulsing ever so slightly when he felt Steve’s cock rub up against him. Both men were kissing your neck and shoulders, whispering soft affirmations to you, causing you to relax and open up in their arms. You felt Steve pushing in, the pressure building with each devastating inch. 

“Fuck! She’s grippin’ tight. C’mon, Stevie.” Bucky was panting heavily, nipping at your chin with his teeth. Your arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, despite knowing that both men had a firm grasp on you and you wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

“Relax, darlin’. I’m in.” Steve kissed your neck from behind. “Just breathe.”

You managed to hear his words beyond the thunderous beating of your heart and the heavy breathing filling the room. A room that soon would be filled with the sounds of your moans as you listened to the Captain’s words and relaxed once again in their arms. They slowly started to move within you, first taking alternate strokes. One in, one out. You were never empty when the two of them moved like this. The tension was building, though, and the men could only take so much before their thrusts were synchronized and you were bouncing on both of their lengths. 

“That’s it, baby. Take our cocks.” Bucky bit lightly into your bottom lip as you could barely keep your mouth closed with the ecstasy coursing through your body. You were whimpering and moaning, making sweet sounds for your men as they had you impaled on their cocks. Shamelessly screaming, you barely had the energy to tell them you were cumming before your body seized up and you released an exquisite cry of pleasure as your orgasm tore through you. Steve and Bucky were grunting and upon feeling the way your body tightened around them, they released heavily into your body. 

The world was spinning around your bodies for moments after while each of you came down from your highs. Sighing contently, you rested your head against the nape of Bucky’s neck and placed your hand over top of Steve’s where it rested on your waist while his head hung against your shoulder.

“You’re amazing, doll.” Bucky said as he kissed your temple, rubbing his arm up and down the length of your thighs still clenched around his waist. “Alright, Stevie. Get outta my woman so I can put her to bed.”

Steve huffed out a laugh as he slowly, and gently, removed himself from you. “I don’t think so, pal. She’s my woman.”

“Shut up the both of ya’s and just take me to bed will ya?” Your body was blissfully sore and ready to relax, cuddled in between both of your men. 

“Whatever you say, my little corrupter.” Bucky pressed a soft kiss to your lips before lifting you off his length, still wrapped around him, and carried you off to bed. Steve followed closely behind and once they had you cleaned up, which you were mostly conscious for, they crawled into bed with you, wrapping their arms possessively around your body, and peacefully falling asleep right where you all belonged.


End file.
